Jazz drums are popular drums, but they will generate a great noise to the environment, especially to a residential district. Although the sound isolation chamber can resolve some of the problems, the cost for the chamber is low. Thus not every user can overcome the problem of noise by this way. Low-noise drum tympan is developed, in that no polyester film is used, but nets are used, which has the same effect as the film, while the noise is very low and it can provide the same feeling to the users. Thus the low-noise drum tympan is widely used in training for reducing the noise to the environment.
However the prior art low-noise drum tympan is made of many layers of nets which are overlapped. The nets are expanded and are installed to the drum frame. Gaps are formed between the nets. Thus in beating the nets will collide to one another so as to generate noise. Furthermore, for a long time, the nets will break and thus the lifetime is short. The feeling for beating is bad.
Furthermore, when the tympan is added to a pickup device, hairs are generated in the holes so that it is difficult in manufacturing.